Repelling Love
by PockyPhoto
Summary: Stubborn pride between Tsume and Blue lead to undiscovered confessions. TsumeBlue.


A/N: First off, I don't own Wolf's Rain. (Thus the point of this story being called a FANfic.) I'm not sure if I'm a big fan of the Tsume/Blue pairing, but I had it in my head and I wanted to get it done with. I hope y'all enjoy it! And please review!

Repelling Love

The party of five entered town in mid-afternoon. The day was as ordinary as any other. Kiba was determined to get to Paradise as quickly as possible. Toboe was enjoying the sights of the journey despite the constant bickering between Blue and Tsume. And Hige was complaining about food...as always.

"You don't ever do anything! You get the food!" Blue yelled at the scarred warrior.

"I don't do anything? I've killed most of the enemies we've seen! That includes the ones that were after your sorry ass! _You_ should be getting the food as thanks!"

"_Thanks?_ I've killed just as many as you have! If you weren't so full of yourself -"

"HEY!" shouted Hige, acting like he's starved. "Let's just split up. The sooner you stop arguing, the sooner I can eat!"

"I'll go with Blue. You guys take Tsume," suggest Toboe.

"Good. As long as I'm not with her."

"At least we agree on something," Blue mumbled under her breath.

She walked alongside Toboe as they continued down one street, leaving the others to choose another path. Tsume walked behind Kiba and Hige, hands in pocket and eyes staring at the pavement he walked on.

_"She's right, though. She has killed her share of enemies, so she's actually pretty strong. And the way she fights... she's definitely got a mean streak. It's that rebel side of her," _Tsume thought as he smirked. _"Wait! This is Blue! I'm not supposed to be thinking about her!" _He shook his head as if it would rid these annoyances. But they only kept coming. _"Why won't this stop? She's just a poser. She's a traitor... she was with that drunk guy. She helped hunt us down! I can't think of her like this. But still... I do like those bouts we always have. I like the way she smiles every time she knows she's right. I like how she's always challenging me with those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Her face in the moonlight... Darn it... why am I always thinking of her? ...I know why. It's because I just like her! Heh, no way I'm telling her that."_

* * *

Blue had her hands in her pockets as well, but looked up at the stars that could be seen. It's been a couple hours and the sky grew dimmer. It was rare to see some stars, let alone the actual sun. Blue came back to reality and kept walking beside Toboe, who was still trying to find some food. Her mind wandered every now and then, thinking about that arrogant one. 

_"That stupid idiot. He's always trying to show he's better than the rest of us. He is a good fighter, I'll admit, but does he have to be a sore loser? And that stupid smirk! He acts like he's the leader of the pack. He's so proud of himself... I just despise that attitude! And what makes him think he has to kill my enemies for me? I never asked him to! Stupid idiot."_

"Blue!" Toboe called out to her. "I found some! Look here."

Blue approached him, crouching in the middle of an alley behind a nice-smelling store. She looked inside and could see so many different kinds of bread. Even though they were living in a harsh world, it was felt nice to see some of these precious moments, where some people could still live their dreams. The warm heat and wonderful smell from inside made her stomach more eager for food. "It smells so good! Let's take one for the gang."

Toboe tried to lift a crate of the fresh bread, but had trouble holding it. Blue laughed as she saw the runt try to wrap his arms around the box. She took it from his hands and headed down the street, careful of any witnesses. After spotting an old, stone apartment building, she led Toboe to one of the rooms with an open window. It was carved from the wall and absent of any glass, but the view and breeze was still soothing to the soul.

"Do you think the others found anything to eat?" Toboe asked, leaning on the window with his head out. He eyed the area for his friends, but could only see dead trees and crumbling towers.

"I doubt it. Hige probably would have started trouble with the humans by now if he found food."

"I'll go look for them. You stay here in case they see you."

"All right. But if you don't find them, come back."

"I know, I know. You don't have to treat me like a kid," Toboe pouted. He turned to leave, but Blue stopped him for a moment.

"Hey, you're doing a real good job looking after yourself. You're really growing up."

"What do you mean? I'm already grown up," Toboe replied, smiling. He ran down the stairs to find his fellow comrades, proud of how mature he's gotten.

Blue sat on the window sill, hanging a leg outside the building while bringing her other knee to her chin. She took a small loaf from the crate and began eating, waiting for the others arrive. She still couldn't get him out of her mind, that arrogant fool. Although she didn't want to admit it, she knew she got lonely when he wasn't with her.

* * *

"Man, it's been hours since we came here, and still no food! I think I'm dying!" Hige whined, placing his hand over his stomach for emphasis. 

"Stop complaining. It could be worse," Tsume spoke.

"We should look for Blue and Toboe. Maybe they've found something," Kiba said, looking around the aged city. It seemed similar to all the other cities of this planet, though not a big surprise.

"Well, speak of the devil! Kiba, you got perfect timing. There's Blue up there, " Hige pointed to the building, grinning mostly about the other fact. "And she's got FOOD!" Both Kiba and the starving beggar ran towards her immediately, but Tsume stayed in place, admiring her features in the shadows.

"Tsume! Let's go already!" Hige shouted, anxious for his share of the grub.

Approaching the room, the three of them could already smell the bread within it. Hige became the first to barge in there, charging for the crate. Blue got off the window sill and leaned against one of the walls. She looked at him and smiled, already expecting him to satisfy his stomach in seconds. Kiba grabbed a loaf and looked around, noticing something was off.

"Where's Toboe?" he asked.

"I thought he was with you guys. He went looking for you."

"No, we didn't see him," replied Hige, mouth stuffed with warm dough.

"Darn runt! It's dark and he's probably getting lost," Tsume growled, angry that Toboe was in another jumble.

"We'll get him," Kiba said, tapping Hige on the shoulder.

"Aw... I wanted to eat..." he complained.

"Take it with you, moron," Blue said, annoyed with Porky's pouts. He followed Kiba, holding two loaves and his mouth still full.

After the two left, Tsume took a loaf from the crate for himself and gladly fulfilled his taste buds. _She actually got all of this? How? She probably acted like a dog, the same as she did with that other man. _"So which human did you beg for these, this time?"

Blue was getting irritated with his jokes. She knew he was implying about how she used to be a pet. How she was lower than a human. "_But why did he always have to bring it up? Can't he just drop it? I've changed,"_ she thought, giving him a mean glare. "I don't beg to nobody," she said in a harsh tone.

"You begged to that drunk bastard," he snapped back, getting her frustrated as well.

"Why don't you drop that! I didn't know who I was, then! I've changed. I know who I am _now_."

"What about the next time you see him? How do I know you won't go back into _his_ arms?"

"I'm sick and tired of this! You're always treating me like I'm a traitor, as some guy's pet! I won't go back to him because I'm not like that. I'm not a hypocrite! I may not be purebred, but I'm still the same as you! Get it through your thick head I'm not an enemy. Why don't you ever think of me as a friend?"

"Because I can't!" Tsume shouted as he punched the wall behind her. His arm froze beside her body, his eyes staring into hers, halting time just so the two of them could exist.

Tsume hesitated before answering. "I'm always thinking of you... and I hate it! Your stupid smile, your stupid voice, your damn attitude! Every time you're in my mind, I get these annoying thoughts in my head. And they don't go away. They stay there, haunting me during the day and night. But if I can just imagine you as that pet for that drunk, then a little of it goes away, but then it comes back when I look at you. You're always in my head... and I hate it... I hate you."

"Tsume..." Blue whispered, looking into his eyes.

Tsume lowered his head, so close that their noses touched. He brushed his lips against hers in a gentle, yet warm kiss. Blue's eyes were wide open, surprised that he felt this way for her. Surprised that he would dare to take such action. Still, she loved his kiss, his warmth and softness. She didn't want it to end, but it did. He parted their touch and smiled at her.

"I'm not saying those three words."

Blue smirked and was about to saying something, but Tsume took action again. He planted another kiss on her, but this time, used more force. His tongue delved into her mouth, longing for her touch. Blue closed her eyes as he massaged against her tongue, causing her to let out a small moan. This time, she took her lips away from his to say her words.

"I hate you, too."


End file.
